Azulongmon
|level=Mega |levelref=Azulongmon is treated as a "Champion" and "Mega" Digimon in Digimon Masters. |levelcat=Champion |type=Holy Dragon |attribute=Data |family=Wind Guardians |family2=Unknown |family3=Dragon's Roar |from=Azulongmon (Champion)Digimon Masters TriceramonDigimon Adventure tri., "Loss" 04; details here |to=Azulongmon (Mega) Huanglongmon * (w/ Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon) |java=Jyurohta Kosugi |javan=(Adventure 02/Tamers) |partner=Immortal Brave Original DigiDestined |enva=David Lodge |envan=(Adventure 02) |enva2=Michael McConnohie |enva2n=(Tamers) |jacards= , , , , , , |encards= , |g1=Digimon Sovereigns |g2=Four Great Dragons }} Azulongmon is a Holy Dragon Digimon. It is the "Digimon Sovereign" that guards the East, and commands the Deva Mihiramon, Antylamon, and Majiramon. Also, it is counted as one of the Four Great Dragons, and is the most deified existence among them. It releases intense lightning strikes, and although it is a divine being, it will not easily cooperate with humans and the weak, and it is not likely to lend help to its allies unless there is something serious. Attacks * : Looses intense thunderbolts from the sky, with divine fury. * * "}} *'Aurora Force': Curls its body into a circle, generating an intense burst of lightning. *'Lightning Whip': Looses an intense thunderbolt. Design Etymologies ;Qinglongmon (チンロンモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * |青龍|Qīng Lóng}}, known in Japan as . ;Azulongmon Name used in Digimon Adventure 02 and other American English media. * |青龍|Qīng Lóng}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Azulongmon card, titled "Sourai", is a Rank 6 card which teaches a Digimon the Sourai technique. Sourai deals Data-type damage to one enemy. Digital Monster D-Project Azulongmon digivolves from . Beating Ebonwumon in Area 12 will mean a fight with Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, or Baihumon. Post-game, the Elecmon in Area 4 will have an Azulongmon it its party when fought. Digimon World DS Azulongmon is the Observer of Beginner Tamers. When a virus breaks out, Azulongmon appears as a boss at the Sky Palace. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Azulongmon is #310, and is a Mega 2 level, Tank-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the God Eye, Master of Saving, Healing Wave, and Status Barrier traits. Azulongmon digivolves from Goldramon. In order to digivolve into Azulongmon, your Digimon must be at least level 62 with 310 attack, 320 defense, and 10 aptitude, but only once you have revived Azulongmon. It can be hatched from the Keepers' DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Azulongmon DigiFuses from Magnadramon, Goldramon, Cherubimon (Good), and Airdramon. Digimon Battle Azulongmon can digivolve to Huanglongmon. Digimon Masters Azulongmon is both a Champion and Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. The Mega-level Azulongmon is larger and more powerful than the Champion-level form. Every time you want to Digivolve into the Mega form you need 10 Accelerators ( 15 before the rebalance). His Skills are Aurora Force [ 382 damage (Champion), 2387 (Mega) ] and Blue Thunder [ 767 damage (Champion), 3381 damage (Mega) ]. The Mega version can Jogress with the Mega versions of Baihumon, Ebonwumon and Zhuqiaomon to become Fanglongmon. It was available at the "Spooky Halloween Party" event. Digimon Heroes! Qinglongmon digivolves from a "Grain of Lighting", which digivolves from a "Fragment of Lightning". Qinglongmon can then digivolve into a more powerful version of itself, which can then DNA digivolve to Huanglongmon with Xuanwumon, Baihumon, and Zhuqiaomon. There's also a version that can digivolve from Tyilinmon instead. Digimon Soul Chaser Azulongmon digivolves from Triceramon. Notes and references